


lucky one

by stilinscry



Series: catboy!chenle drabbles [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 14:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10388316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinscry/pseuds/stilinscry
Summary: donghyuck is soft for chenle but don't tell anyone, he has a reputation to uphold





	

**[12:33] dongsookie**

_i got u a present_

_it’s on ur bed, well, our bed_

_tell me when u get it_

Chenle can’t help but smile down at his phone as he reads through the messages, his heart tugging at Donghyuck’s gesture. He’s just had to sit through a three hour lecture all about protein synthesis and the many ways the body utilises amino acids and Chenle thanks every deity that is willing to listen that his boyfriend is such a softie because these texts have just made his day so _so_ much better.

He smiles all the way back to their dorm, his tail happily swaying behind him as he walks and his mood gets even better when he catches sight of Donghyuck’s bike locked up in front of their building. Chenle bypasses the lift and practically runs up the four flights of steps to their apartment, not stopping to take a breath until his sliding in front of their already open door.

When he catches his breath enough to stand up properly he realises that Donghyuck is stood in the doorway, looking at him bemusedly and Chenle feels a surge of affection run through him when he properly takes in his boyfriend. His hair is rumpled, like he’s just gotten out of bed and he’s wearing one of Chenle’s old Pokémon t-shirts and his ratty Captain America pajama bottoms and he looks so snuggly Chenle can’t resist pulling him into a hug.

His ears twitch on the top of his head as he nuzzles his face into Donghyuck’s neck, happily breathing in his boyfriend’s scent as his hands roam across his back. Donghyuck smells like vanilla and rainy days and big forests but more than anything he smells like home and Chenle inhales deeply one last time before finally pulling away.

“What was that for?” Donghyuck asks as he drags Chenle further into their apartment, kicking the front door closed on his way. They slump down on the sofa, Chenle falling inbetween Donghyuck’s legs and he giggles quietly when the elder wraps his arms around Chenle’s shoulders and pulls him down against his chest.

“I just love you lots,” Chenle replies, his voice muffled slightly from where he’s speaking against Donghyuck’s t-shirt. He listens to Donghyuck’s heart as it speeds up slightly and pulls back from his grip just a little so that he can press a gentle kiss against the underside of his jaw. “My lecture was really boring but your texts made everything better.”

It’s quiet for a bit after that. Donghyuck’s hand strokes through Chenle’s hair, rubbing the base of his ears occasionally which responds him with a quiet mewl every time. It’s only when Chenle remembers about the aforementioned present that he practically leaps out of Donghyuck’s grip and climbs over the back of the sofa, leaving his boyfriend alone to figure out what the fuck just happened.

Their bed is still messy from where they woke up that morning, the duvet and his pajamas half strewn onto the floor but Chenle’s attention is focused on the large box sat in the middle of the mattress. It’s wrapped in the cutest paper that’s covered in little drawings of cats and there’s a big bow sitting in the centre and Chenle desperately wants to open it now but he also wants to open it with Donghyuck so he lifts it up and jogs back to the living room.

It’s not particularly heavy but Chenle listens to the contents move and bounce apart as he dumps it down onto the sofa and to say he’s intrigued would be an understatement. He sits back down onto the sofa, pressing right up against Donghyuck’s side as he presses a sloppy kiss against his cheek before pulling back.

“Am I allowed to open it?” he asks and Donghyuck laughs at him, lifting a hand up to ruffle his hair as he nods and Chenle fucking goes for it.

One of his favourite things about being a hybrid is the retractable claws, almost exactly the same as a cat’s, and he cuts through the sellotape easily before sliding the paper off. The paper is way too nice to rip; he’ll use it for something else so it won’t go to waste. Underneath the paper he’s met with a cardboard box and he looks back at Donghyuck, who’s watching him with a soft smile on his face before he lifts open the lid.

The box is nearly filled to the brim with food and at first Chenle is confused but then he starts to read the labels and he realises that it’s all Chinese stuff. He empties the box slowly, looking at every single thing he pulls out before laying it out on the table and he can’t help but smile when he pulls out some of his favourite snacks from when he was a child. It’s only when he pulls out a packet of Mung Bean cakes that Chenle realises how much time and effort Donghyuck must’ve put into this present because it’s so hard to find any of these things around where they live.

“I know you’ve lived in Korea for a good portion of your life but whenever you talk about growing up in China I always get worried about how much you must miss it. I know that you like the food here and stuff but I also know that you always look happiest when you get those bimonthly care packages from your mum and I – I wanted to be able to make you smile like that too.” Donghyuck voice tapers off as he gets to the end of his sentence and he looks almost embarrassed when Chenle stares back at him unabashedly.

Chenle can feel his eyes starting to tear up and he pounces on Donghyuck, wrapping his arms and legs around the elder boy as he presses kiss after kiss after kiss all across his face. He can feel tears streaking down his cheeks and he lets out a quiet sob as he presses his face against Donghyuck’s neck.

“Hey hey, why are you crying? Shit, did I mess up? Oh god, I’ve definitely just made the whole homesick thing worse haven’t I?” His voice is filled with worry and his hands grab Chenle’s shoulders, pushing him back so that they’re face to face. Donghyuck’s hands come up to hold his cheeks and when he brushes away the tears with his thumbs Chenle has to choke back another sob.

“No no, this isn’t bad crying, this is – this is good crying. Really good crying. What did I ever do to deserve someone as soft as you?” Chenle can’t stop the wobble in his voice as he speaks and he has to close his eyes when Donghyuck presses their foreheads together. “I love you so much, you dumbass.”

Donghyuck laughs at that and presses a string of kisses against Chenle’s lips before he pulls back so that he can look at the younger properly. His ears are still pressed flat against his head but his tail is swaying behind him slowly, a good sign that Chenle is actually happy so Donghyuck starts to feel more okay about his boyfriend’s freak out.

“So I did good, yeah?” he asks and Chenle nods, still sniffling quietly as he smiles at up at him.

“You did amazing.”

**Author's Note:**

> I !! LOVE !! CHENHYUCK !!
> 
> these boys are my life atm nskjdhsjd someone talk to me abt them im a mess


End file.
